You are my prince
by Misaki Tsukiyomi
Summary: From the first time I saw you,I fell for you.You are the only reason why I cry with tears spilling out of my golden honey orbs.I always feel so lost when I gaze into your handsome,blue eyes.At the end,the key and lock will always be together.amuto songfic
1. Everytime we touch

**Misa-Chan: Hi, thank you for reading this everyone! By the way, this is just a song of Amu's feeling NOT a story.**

**Disclaimer: Misa-chan does not own Shugo Chara but she owns the songfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>I still remember when you left a few months ago, leaving me to cry in the dark, can't you feel my heart beat slow, need you by my side. I still want to see you; I miss your beautiful sapphire eyes, your playful smirk and your teasing... Every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. I can still remember your gentle touch, your handsome smile but most important of all is that I love you. All I want is to see you again, can't you feel my heart beat fast, want you in my life. I have tried everything I can do to find you and share our happy moment together. I'm waiting for the night drifting away, on the waves of my dream to another day. I'm waiting for you to knock on my balcony door in the middle of the night. All I need is for you to be by my side, I really need to see you again, and I'm desperate, I just feel so lonely. We were meant to be for each other, from the first time when I saw you. I fell for you, little did I know that you are the key and I'm the lock that will go together when the time comes. The key and the lock will come closer and closer every day.<strong>

**I feel so sad and depressed when you went away, I don't know why but it feels like something is missing in my heart. A puzzle piece is missing, what is missing. I seem to be so lost when I think about you; I liked you ever since the first time I saw you. I will always love you forever no matter what it cost and how hard it will be. But I never realized until the day you went away, I don't want to admit it but I love more than anything in the world. I love you just like the mouse love the rice, I love so much that I will do anything for you. Even if it's dangerous, I will stay by your side forever. All I want is for you to be happy and stay happy every day; I wanna stay by your side forever and watch you tease me and act like the same old Ikuto. I will wait until you come back for me; my heart is with you to wherever you go.**

**I miss you, I love you. I will never forget your smirk that always appears on your face when you think of something perverted. When you take a close look at me, I fake a smile so he won't see though. I never want him to know that I feel sad and lonely when he isn't by my side; I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night when I sleep. He is the ONLY one that I think about; he is always on my mind when I'm alone. He is the only reason why I cry with tears spilling out of my golden honey orbs. I always feel so lost when I gaze into your handsome, blue eyes. I always melt into the pools of dark blue when I look at you. You are the only and only one that can make my heart race faster and faster each second.**

* * *

><p><strong>As you wrap your warm, powerful arm around me I can feel my legs go jelly. I have always wanted to hold onto your hand, and look into your eyes. You will never know how I truly feel about you, but you will find out once we kiss in the dark, cold when we are alone, the beating of our hearts is the only sound that we can hear though the dark, lonely night. Everyday will be safe when I'm with you. I'm not scared to fall anymore; I know that you will be there to catch me.<strong>

**I'm looking in the mirror, tugging my red skirt and combing my pink hair neatly. I played with my fingers, feeling my face heat up slowly as a pair of sapphire eyes stared at me. The longer the silence is, the more nervous I got, and I searched for the right words to say. I think about you every day, every night, but it's worth it. Every time we touch I get this feeling every time we kiss I swear I could fly, can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side. I run and run till I found the person who I really love, I start to wonder if what you said on White day was the truth or it was just you teasing me. But deep inside me, I wish it was the truth, just a smile from you makes my heart warm. Giving me happy memories of what happened between us, you are the one that is always there for me when I'm in danger and you are the one that always help me even though we are suppose to be enemy. Tadase is never there like you, no one else ever notice how I truly feel. No one knows that I'm a shy girl, only YOU, who sees through me and tease me in order to make me happy again even though I always shout at you. Everything of your is just perfect, your handsome smile is like the sun shine to my dark, lonely world. Your teasing is the key to my missing piece, you voice is like a wave of calm sea water that cools me down. I can never ever forget about your dark, melting eyes that I always get lost in. I can't stand the feelings without you by my side, I feel so drawn into a gloomy world without sun shine and water. You are the only one that can make me blush and stutter, I miss you, missing you so much that I can hardly concentrate on anything. Everything I do makes me think of you, you may seem like a pervert who stalk me but on the inside, you are just the kindest person I ever meet.**


	2. I'm always there for you

Hi everyone, nice to see you again. Thank you so much to BE NICE, snowdrift, tokobunny, amu chan, ikuto kun and anyone else who is reading my stories. I decided that this songfic is complete and I did a new story called Facebook friends so please read it. Thank you for supporting me everyone, 


End file.
